Aviarus
Aviarus: Aviarus: The Children of Air or “Bird People”, collectively known as the Aviarus are the second race of Orenda. They are known to themselves as the “First Children”, because they are the first “People” to have a true physical form. They are the children of Deumael, God Elemental of Air. Tasked with using their wings and their mastery of the element Air to carry the children of the elements across Orenda and keep the elements from floating off of Orenda into the void. The God Elemental Deumael gave her children the ability to touch the other three elements, but be most comfortable floating upon the wind, in the air. Because of this gift, the “First Children” believe themselves to be the perfect people and far above the other races in respects to their preeminence upon Orenda. They make this claim because of their beautiful feathers, colored by the elements that they have to keep in check, by their sharpened beaks and claws that cut like the swiftest wind, and their eyes that can see into the distant horizons as if looking into the future. The other God Elementals took exception to their eldest sister’s lack of concern at the arrogance of the Aviarus. Deumael, herself, was overly proud of her children and refused to listen when their arrogance was proven wrong. In response the other three God Elementals gave the “First Children” gifts to show that egotism can be justified, but is often despised. Duesterra, God Elemental of Earth, decided that if the Aviarus were so proud of their element than contact with his element, without respect or caution, would result in pain. Ignidean, the God Elemental of Fire, gave respect to the beauty of the Bird People, but decided that their arrogance in how they could soar so high needed curtailment, so he set a great ball of fire into the sky between the sphere of Air and the Void. Marisdu, decided, as much as she disliked the fact that Air as well as Earth kept her element in check, Air was less at fault than Earth. She decreed that while Air would not be able to survive within her element, Marisdu would allow them to reside upon her element. The Aviarus eventually separated into four sub-races of “First Children” while dealing with the other elements and peoples. *The Accipiterians or "Accis " – These are the “Birds of Prey”. The soar high into the stratosphere. There coloring, while not as bright and colorful as their cousins upon the ground or in the trees, is perfectly suited for being invisible from above or below. Within the “Accis” there are three known tribes and one lost: **Falcos – The physically most brawny of the “Accis”, these individuals will have the facial structures and coloring of Eagles, Hawks, and Falcons. **Strixes – These “Accis” are known for their excellent vision and patience. They tends towards the appearance of owls. **Vulturs – Strong, but thin almost emaciated in appearance. These “First Children” resemble vultures, buzzards, and Condors. **Lanius – Little is known of these “Accis”. They have been missing from the main continent of Orenda for several generations. But it is claimed that they are well-known infiltrators and are mistaken for the “Avis” or Songbirds. Asking a Avis if they are a Lanius is believed to be like asking if someone is a spy. *The Avemludusers or "Avems" – These are the “Game Birds”. They are the “First Children” of the field, bush, shore, and reeds. Their coloring can be as wondrous as a field of flowers or as dull as dirt. They are lovers of ground, waterfront, and forest. There are two “Avems” tribes known to be among the Aviarus: **Galliformes – The “Gallis” resemble the birds that frequent the farms, forest, and fens of the word. Resembling game birds, such as: chicken, pheasants, Peafowl, quail, and other ground, bush, and field birds. **Anseriformes – “Anseris” are lovers of water as much as air. They’re coloring and features are that of Ducks, Geese, Puffin, Pelican, Osprey, and other flying water birds. *The Aviscarmenian or "Avis" – The “Songbirds” are the most prolific of the “First Children”, they have beautiful voices and plumage, but they, like the “Avems”, only have two tribes to call their own, while they technically control the most area of influence. These are: **Passeriformes – The “Passeri” are known as the true “Songbirds”. These are the members of the “Avis” that resemble Bluejay, Robin, Cardinal, Canary, and other birds, who primarily sing for their supper. **Piciformes – The “Picis”, while not known for their voices, are still known as “Songbirds” for making unusual noises or having distinctive vocal skills. The “Picis” resemble Woodpeckers, Toucans, Parakeets, Parakeets, and other birds of the treetops and branch. *The Corvusians or “Krowes (pronounced just like crows)” – Like the Lanius, little is known about the Corvusians or “Krowes”. The “Krowes” are not seen often by their cousins in the other Aviarus’ sub-races and tribes and are almost believed to be non-existent by the other Children of the Elementals. Always known as secretive, distant, and prone to “cruel laughter” at the expense of others. There are 4 four tribes of Corvusians: **The "Koráki" are thought to be the largest of “Krowes” and believed to have the look of ravens. **The "Corvos", who tend to look like the "Koráki", but are smaller in stature and are best described as looking like crows. ** The "Koroni" are believed to have the look of birds known as "Rooks". They are the third in size, but are the largest tribe of “Krowes” believed to exist. **The "Jackdaws", who supposedly look like their namesake bird, are the smallest of the “Krowes”. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Aviarus Category:Races of Orenda